Head Strong
by AlexandraP
Summary: Dom and the gang are the same as always but instead of Letty in the picture it's Aurora. An 18 year old girl after 23 year old Dominic Torretto's heart. It may take a lot of fighting for her to get him but she never said it wasn't worth it...
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I had some problems switching back and forth between the two points of view such as she/I because I get so torn when it comes to choosing which point of view to do it from. I want you to know everything Aurora is feeling but at the same time I want to describe her actions using first person but I decided to switch it so I hope it's still good and not repetitive or anything. I have already written the second chapter and I am actually just transferring it onto the computer so I should have it up by tonight! Thanks for reviewing!_

_You know you love me, _

_AlexandraP_

Enough

She couldn't stand any of the stupid racer chasers that hung around them all the time. She and the team came to races almost every night and it never failed. There they were rubbing their hands all over Dom and whispering in his ears as usual. Tonight she didn't know if she could handle it. The limits for the guys that she hung out with were simple: "HANDS OFF," but Dom? Well he had no limitations; he could touch and be touched by whoever he wanted. The hypocrisy made her stomach churn and she suddenly felt angry and deeply unsettled somehow. Her trance was interrupted by Vince's voice,

"Aurora, Dom's about to race, you comin' or not," he looked at her with a confused expression and motioned his arms around to all the people that were now getting in their cars to leave. She shook her head at him and he shrugged, "whatever," as he walked away and got into his car. Aurora leaned forward and stepped away from the spot where she had been resting on her car and go into the driver's seat. She turned the key and the engine roared to life. The sound rumbled fiercely throughout the entire car and she suddenly felt more relaxed. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she took off quickly, away from the races tonight. She imagined Dom would be wondering where she was right about now and the thought of it made her smile. _Let him worry_, she thought. His constant carelessness with his choice of women infuriated her and the only thing she wanted to do right now was piss him off. At least if she got him mad enough he might actually pay attention to her. She was sick of being one of his assets; she felt owned not cared for.

Just when she thought she was home free her cell phone began to vibrate wildly beside her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the clock on the dash. It was 12:30 and she had only been gone an hour but she knew it wouldn't take long before someone from the team would be calling her up and asking her where she was. The screen on her phone flashed "Mia" and she decided to pick it up,

"Hello," she said blankly.

"Hey, where are you, Dom's about to throw a fit," she said quickly as if she were in the middle of something and trying to keep her voice down.

It made her smile to imagine Dom getting angry over her lack of presence,

"Just tell him I went for a drive," she said calmly and flipped the phone shut, speeding the car up to go even faster. She cranked the volume of the stereo up and drove through the hills of L.A. aimlessly, thinking about everything with Dom and trying to find the strength inside to bring herself back home.

It was 1:00 when she finally pulled up to the house and noticed that the party was still going on despite her absence. When she walked through the door Vince and Jesse were playing video games excitedly on the couch and Dom was sitting on the arm of a chair talking to the same two racer chasers she had seen him with earlier tonight. The fact that he had actually brought two of them home angered her even more and she deliberately slammed the front door shut. Leon looked up first from his spot in the corner where he was talking animatedly on the phone. He glanced at Dom and went out the back door to escape the coming commotion. She watched as Dom turned around quickly and gave her a scolding look,

"Where were you," he said in a demanding voice. She shook her head at him defiantly answering with a vague,

"Nowhere," and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Heavy footsteps followed behind her and she sighed with frustration in response as she ducked inside the fridge to grab a Snapple before turning around to face him. He looked at her in awe and threw his arms out beside him as if he was asking a question. She mimicked his gesture and he frowned, "Why didn't you tell someone before you just up and left tonight?" She took a drink of her Snapple before she answered him,

"I'm a big girl Dom, I didn't think I had to," she said defensively, her anger rising by the second. He laughed and ran a hand across his head, "You didn't think you had to," he spat, repeating her own words back to her as if they were treason. She snorted at him angrily and started towards the doorway but one of his massive, tan arms reached out to block her,

"What," she said not looking at him. Vince and Jesse looked up now from their video games to watch Dom and Aurora wearily. Her breath was shaky and uneven and she was afraid if he got much closer he would notice how upset she really was.

"Why won't you talk to me," he asked genuinely. His voice had softened and he was speaking quietly now. Aurora leaned up against the doorframe and looked into his eyes, not sure if she wanted to tell him. She looked away but could feel his gaze still fixed upon her; searching her face for an answer. Her cheeks were hot and she was sure her face was turning red. She looked down at the floor so he couldn't read any of the emotions going through her mind,

"I just went for a drive Dom," she mumbled softly, "Can I go now," she asked looking up at him. He sighed in defeat,

"Yeah," and took his arm off the doorframe. She felt his hand push her slightly as she walked away, as if he were sending her back to what she was doing before he got angry at her for no reason. But she didn't want to walk away, she wanted to tell him how much she cared for him but also how much he pissed her off. She wanted to scream at him for bringing all these women home right in front of her. Dom knew how she felt about him; he was just too wrapped up in himself to acknowledge it. She was 18 and he was 23; she was a kid and he was a man. She felt like throwing something. Her feelings were bottled inside of her and she needed to explode. But she choked her feelings down and tried put them in a place where they would remain numb for the night. She squeezed between Jesse and Vince who were still playing video games on the couch. They looked over at her and then to each other and smiled shaking their heads in unison. They both knew what was wrong but said nothing to her about it and she was grateful. Dom walked back into the living room and sat down in front of the two girls who were still waiting for him and resumed his "business." She rolled her eyes in disgust and saw the corner of Vince's mouth pull up into a small smile in response to her reaction. She hit him on the arm hard and put a warning look on her face,

"Shut up Vince," she said seriously. He responded, laughing in pain,

"I didn't say anything!" Jesse chuckled under his breath without looking over at them and moved his fingers around wildly on the controller. He was racing a red corvette on a mountain top course and was doing damn good in a blue Celica. She smiled as she watched him so intent and focused on the game,

"You winning Jesse," Aurora asked already knowing the answer. He replied, still looking at the television screen, in that scratchy child like voice of his,

"Of course," he said smartly. She looked out the corner of her eye and could see one of the girls Dom had been "talking" to was now sitting on his lap and kissing his neck. She could have thrown up instantly. She was shocked and angry all at once. _What the fuck Dom, _she thought to herself, annoyed that he wasn't moving his activities upstairs. Suddenly all of her anger just came flooding back to her,

"Why don't you three just get a fucking room already." She noticed Dom begin to turn around but couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth, "Oh wait, that's right, you've got one upstairs!" She wanted him to turn around and challenge her. She had so much to say to him and she dared him to open his damn mouth. Mia came walking out from her room when she heard Aurora yelling and stood there just in case she needed to drag one of us away from the living room. Dom turned around to face her with the girl still sitting on his lap. _He has some fucking nerve _she thought, her anger in full throttle now. He had an angry look on his face and used his finger to point at her like she was a child,

"What's your problem," he asked accusingly.

She laughed at his question, "My problem is you and your sluts Dom. If you wanna' get screwed go to your room and do it, but not here Dom, not here," her voice was dripping with disdain as she practically spat the words into his face. Standing up out of his chair, he pushed the girl from his lap to stand behind him and walked towards her ominously, stopping only a foot away from her face,

"This is **MY **house Aurora; I'll do whatever the hell I want to. You forget your **PLACE**, you have no right," he yelled at her furiously, his face turning red with frustration. She looked away from him and shook her head. She stood up fast and walked towards him, her body shaking with anger,

"My **PLACE**," she shouted, "**FUCK YOU DOM**, FUCK YOU. I don't belong to you," she said pointing her finger back at him. She took a breath to continue her speech but Mia cut her off, standing in front of her before she could say anything else. She took Aurora's hands and squeezed them pleadingly,

"Aurora, come on," Mia said trying to intervene. Instead of following her directions Aurora just stood there, staring back at Dom, her temper ready to flare back up again. Mia pulled on Aurora's hands once more, only this time harder,

"**NOW AURORA**, come on, would you two cut the shit already," she said raising her voice at the two of us. She looked back at Dom and shot him an annoyed look before looking back at Aurora. Aurora looked away and sighed with defeat, allowing Mia to pull her into her room. She slammed the door shut behind them and leaned up against the door. Aurora sat down on her bed and punched the pillow nearest to her. Mia placed her hands on her hips and sighed loudly as if relieved she had been able to pull Aurora away,

"You know you're pressing your luck," she said tiredly. Aurora looked at her and shook her head in denial,

"I don't care anymore Mia, I'm sick of his shit," she said exhaustedly, the anger fading from her voice. Mia sat down on the bed next to her,

"Aurora, I know Dom sucks sometimes but that's just the way it is, _you know that_," she spoke, putting emphasis on the last three words. She was right, Aurora did know it, but that didn't make her like it any better. She just couldn't deal with him and his "girls" anymore. Aurora nodded her head, acknowledging what Mia had said and let herself fall back onto her bed. She covered her face with her hands and let out a muffled groan; she didn't realize how tired she really was. Mia got up and opened up her top dresser drawer. After a few minutes of rummaging around she threw Aurora a tank top and some shorts,

"You can sleep in here tonight," she said starting to change. Aurora sat back up and gave her a small smile as she changed into the clothes that Mia had given her. She moaned as she lay back down onto the bed and got under the covers. It felt so good to just lie down. Mia cracked her door open slightly and looked outside. She could hear the video games still blaring from the television speakers and knew they would be there all night. Mia shut the door and came over to the bed to lie down next to her,

"Well, they got a room," she said, her mouth turning into a small smirk. Aurora knew she was just as disgusted with him as she was, she was just a lot more used to it. Aurora laughed at the expression on her face and snorted in response,

"Dude too much information," she said, completely grossed out by the fact. After Mia turned the light out, Aurora couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the way Dom's face had looked earlier tonight in the kitchen when he had spoke to her, _Why won't you talk to me? _He had seemed so concerned, so caring in that moment. That was the Dom she had fought for tonight, she wanted that side of him all the time. Not the one that was upstairs doing God knows what with two different girls. She cringed at the thought and finally let herself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiven

The next morning Aurora woke up with the hot L.A. sun shining through the window and onto her face. She scrunched her eyes shut and moved her head to the side so that the sun could not reach her. Mia had already gotten up and gone to the shop more than likely so she decided to get up and go to her room to change. Vince and Jesse were asleep in the living room, their video game controllers still in hand. Aurora laughed to herself quietly and padded softly up the stairs and into her room. Dom's bedroom door was shut. Probably because he was still sleeping, along with the two girls who were with him last night. She wanted to run into the bathroom and hurl just thinking about it. She closed the door quietly after deciding slamming it shut just to piss Dom off probably wasn't the greatest idea. Instead she would just avoid him as much as possible. Not that it would be much of a problem, since he never paid any attention to her anyway; unless she was gone. Her room was clean except for the clothes that were strewn across the floor and on the bed. She picked up a clean white thank top from on top of her bed and her black leather pants from off of the floor and quickly changed into them.

Her hair, which ascended to her waist, was a ratty mess. She ran a brush through it, smoothing her dark red hair down around her face. Her hair had always been full of body but today it was much more wavy than usual. Satisfied with her appearance she headed back downstairs but was distracted by the sound of Dom's bedroom door opening. Two blonde, barely dressed girls stumbled out sleepily into the hallway. Aurora eyed them critically and crossed her arms. They glared at her as they passed and clomped down the stairs noisily, one of them nearly tripping before reaching the bottom,

"No please, after **you**," she said to down to them sarcastically. Aurora glanced back at Dom's door one last time before she walked down the stairs and shut the door behind the two chasers loudly,

"Two down, five hundred million left to go," she huffed smartly, annoyed by the fact. Vince and Jesse stirred slightly in their sleep at the sound of the door slamming and one of their controllers hit the ground loudly. She walked into the kitchen in search of something to eat, but the only thing in the cabinets was cereal and she was about sick of the stuff. She opened the fridge only to be disappointed again,

"Oh look, beer, beer and what do you know, MORE BEER," Aurora said out loud. She pushed the door shut harshly, angry because she was starving. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs startled her so she opened the fridge back up unsure of what to do, knowing Dom would be in the kitchen soon. She didn't even want to look at him after everything that had happened between them last night. She continued to look in the fridge as if still searching for something to eat. Dom's footsteps stopped in the doorway,

"Nothin' but beer in there," he said blankly. Aurora leaned back up and shut the door,

"Yeah," she said taking a big breath, "I noticed." Dom just shrugged his shoulders and leaned up against the counter, giving her the once over. He had a black tank top on underneath of his work shirt and was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. The shirt he had on underneath of his work one clung to his thick, muscular chest and hugged his abs nicely. But he looked stressed and tired, like he had been up all night worrying about something…or someone. Then the memory of their fight last night came running back to her and she looked away from his face. She had no idea what to say and to tell you the truth she was still really pissed off at him. He broke the silence after a few moments,

"C'mon I'll give you a ride to the shop; we can get something to eat there." Aurora glanced back over to his face and saw the way he looked at her; so _hopeful _that she would say yes. Reluctantly, Aurora nodded her head in acceptance and followed him out to his car.

Neither one of them spoke on the way there but it wasn't because they were uncomfortable. It was mostly like an unsaid truce between the two of them. When they got to the shop Mia was inside reading a magazine behind the counter. Dom walked to the back of his office and sat down at his desk, while Aurora sat down on a stool at the bar where Mia was reading. She picked up the newest car magazine next to her and began flipping through hungrily, drooling over all of the latest and greatest auto parts and accessories. Mia spoke without looking up from her magazine,

"That didn't take long," she said accusingly. A small smile crept across Aurora's face. She tilted her head down to hide it from Mia but she hadn't been quick enough and Mia had already noticed. Aurora shrugged her shoulders in defeat and rolled her eyes,

"You know how it is," she said sheepishly. Mia laughed and shook her head,

"I know you guys are crazy about each other," she replied confidently, "You're both just too damn heard headed to admit it." She could feel her face turning red. Aurora knew how right Mia was but couldn't find the words to say it. Mia nudged Aurora's shoulder and started rummaging around the kitchen,

"You want somethin' to eat," "only thing we got at the house is beer," she said plainly, completely unsurprised by the fact. Aurora laughed when she said that,

"You noticed that too huh?" Mia rolled her eyes and started making the three of them some eggs. Behind them the roar of car engines echoed loudly throughout the shop,

"Better make that eggs for **six** Mia," she hollered, trying to raise her voice over the noise of the engines.

Vince, Jesse and Leon had pulled up just in time for breakfast and got out of their cars all at once. Vince rubbed his hands together as he approached us,

"Looks like we're just in time," he said smacking his hands together excitedly. Aurora smiled at him as he sat down next to her and slid her magazine between the two of them so that he could read it too. Mia separated the scrambled eggs onto six different plates and passed them out to each one of them,

"Yo' Dom," Leon yelled loudly, "you gonna' come eat?" Dom shook his head without looking up and continued to work intently on something. Leon turned around and shrugged,

"More for us then," he said childishly. Leon, Jesse and Vince fought over Dom's eggs while Mia and Aurora just shook their heads,

"Boys," they said in unison. While Mia started to clean up, Aurora walked into the back of the shop to talk to Dom. He was sitting at his desk going over what looked like the budget and a couple of bills. She knocked lightly on the open door and waited for him to look up at her. After a few seconds he looked up from what he was doing and motioned for Aurora to come in, pulling a chair out of the corner for her to sit down and resumed what he was doing.

"You need any help," she asked him curiously. He shook his head,

"Naw, just some finance stuff," he said back quietly. It was nice to see him like this sometimes, it was rare, but God was she thankful for these moments. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, feel him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to know how it felt to be wanted by someone as strong as him, unconditionally wanted and protected. Dom had always been strong and she had never been able to stay away. She fidgeted with a lock of her hair, twirling and sliding it between two of her fingers.

"You know you've done that since you were just a little girl, back when my father was still alive," he said in an amused voice. Aurora looked over at him curiously,

"I didn't even think you noticed me then," she said softly, embarrassed to admit that she wanted him to notice her at all. Dom put his pen down and pushed his chair out from his desk to face her. The look on his face was kinder than she'd ever seen but his eyes seemed to say that he was tortured. Aurora stopped twirling her hair and sat on her hands. He moved his chair towards her now, inching closer by the second. Her body went rigid; shocked that he was becoming so close to her all of a sudden. Dom noticed the tension in her body and gave her a small smile before he pulled her hands out from where she had hidden them in her chair. He held her hands in his tightly and looked her in the eyes,

"Aurora I," he paused awkwardly, as if struggling for the words, "I _have _to pretend not to notice you," he said desperately, "you're _18_." He looked down to where his hands were holding her own and rubbed them slightly with his thumbs. Aurora broke her hand free from one of his and touched his face at an attempt to capture his attention a little longer,

"I don't want you to pretend anymore," she said sadly, tears filling her eyes as she watched him pull away from her. Dom sat in front of his desk again, leaning on both elbows and covered his face with his hands. Aurora blinked once to let the tears roll down her face and quickly wiped them away. She felt like an idiot. She had never cried in front of anyone before and even though she knew Dom couldn't see her face, she still felt completely exposed. He began to turn his face back to look at her again but she got up and left before he could look at her anymore.

When she was at the front Vince and Jesse were already gone, probably back at the house playing video games or in the garage working on cars. Mia looked up at her when she heard footsteps and Aurora hoped she couldn't tell that she had been crying only a few seconds ago. She sat down on the nearest barstool heavily and faked a smile at Mia. The look on Mia's face told her she wasn't convinced and she raised an eyebrow at Aurora,

"You wanna' talk about it," she asked carefully. Aurora shook her head and looked down pretending to pick at her nails. Mia sighed loudly,

"Alright, well whenever you wanna' leave, just let me know," she continued, "you can borrow my car and I'll just catch a ride with Dom later," she told her. Aurora nodded her head and continued to look down. She had never wanted something so bad in her life and it felt like total and utter rejection. But was it still rejection if he had pretty much admitted he was only _pretending_ not to notice her? She felt like crying all over again. The pain now expanding in her chest made her heart ache but there was no one there to help. Mia was Dom's sister and she felt weird talking to her about him like that. She just needed to get away; she _had _to get away. Mia must have slid her car keys onto the counter next to her when she wasn't looking because she knew they weren't there beside her before. She hadn't even noticed Mia set them down. Had she seriously been that out of it? Aurora looked up at Mia and nodded her head before snatching the car keys up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dom approaching the two of them. Aurora turned around hastily before he had time to question her and practically ran to Mia's car. She fumbled with the keys nervously as she felt Dom's eyes hone in on her and watched as she drove away; the tires of the car screeching loudly on the pavement as she accelerated. He looked at Mia, his face twisted into a frown

"Where's she going," he asked her in a confused tone. Mia shrugged her shoulders, unwilling to give Dom any information,

"Home," she lied simply. Dom narrowed his eyes at her wearily,

"Yeah right," he stated, completely unconvinced. _Mia was going to have to do a lot better than that_, Dom thought, sneaking to the back and snatching up his car keys.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

Aurora shifted gears and sped up aggressively to pass a car that was driving too slowly along the highway. He honked at her as she drove by and she smiled, knowing he was only pissed off because he had just gotten passed by a girl. The sun shining through her windshield reflected off of the silver cross that was hanging from Mia's rearview mirror and she was instantly reminded of Dom. She frowned and shook her head trying to rid her mind of the memory but the pain wrenched her heart anyways. If Dom knew where she was really going, he'd be hunting her down in his red skyline right now. The thought of him being protective over her gave her a small sense of satisfaction but she would never admit it to Dom, his ego was big enough already.

About six months ago, Aurora and her old boyfriend Sloane had been forced to break up because of Dom. He had never liked Sloane but his reasoning never made much sense until now; Sloane could have her and Dom couldn't. Dom was being territorial. If he couldn't have Aurora, no one else could either. The realization made her want to scream out of pure frustration as she dug her foot into the gas pedal and propelled herself even faster on top of the scorching pavement. Dom _could _have her, he could have every bit of her she thought, if he would just stop being so damn afraid. She shook her head in disbelief at the thought of someone as strong as Dom being _so_ afraid of something as small as showing his emotions.

When she finally got to Sloane's house it was noon and she was surprised that Dom or someone from the team had not called her yet. Mia must have done a good job keeping Dom busy, or he was already on his way to come get her. The thought of Dom busting her with Sloane scared her a little and she got out of Mia's car in a hurry to get inside. It had been several months since she had been able to see Sloane and when his parents died last year he had just sort of fallen off the face of the Earth. She hadn't even gotten a chance to check up on him because Dom was always dragging her to the races, or keeping her busy in the shop to keep her away from him. It made her angry to think of how selfish Dom had been with her in a time when Sloane needed her most. Her mind flashed back to the night when she had asked Dom if she could leave the races so that she could go visit Sloane. It had already been a night since his parents died and she wanted to get to him before he did something stupid. Aurora had never seen Dom so overprotective in her life,

"I don't trust him Aurora," he screamed, "you're not going, end of story," his hands shook violently as he opened the passenger side of his car and made me get in. I didn't talk to him for two weeks after that and Dom had never mentioned Sloane since.

Aurora opened the screen door of the house and knocked on the front door firmly. After a few seconds she saw the top of Sloane's head emerging from inside of the house and his eyes widened in shock when he saw her standing on the front porch. He flashed a white, toothy grin at her and opened the door clumsily. He launched himself out the door throwing his arms around her waist tightly and raised her off the ground,

"Long time no see," he said in that melodic Australian accent of his. She practically swooned at the sound of his voice and wrapped her arms around his neck in response. He smelled like cologne and car grease and Aurora closed her eyes as she breathed in the familiar smell,

"You smell like you've been working on your car," she said softly. He laughed in response and set her back down on the ground. Sloane motioned for her to come in and shut the door quietly behind them. The house still looked the same, just a lot more cluttered now that Sloane was living in it. She looked around at the house curiously and turned back around to face him. He watched her in awe, amazed that she was actually there with him. She had changed so much since he last saw her six months ago. Her hair which used to only extend to her shoulders had grown all the way down to her waist and was wavier than he had ever seen it. Her body had matured greatly, was extremely tan and perfectly toned from head to toe. The freckles on her face were more prominent and he guessed she had been outside a lot lately but the color of her eyes hadn't changed a bit. They were still their same clear, liquid blue and he smiled at her, thankful that at least one thing hadn't changed. She noticed him studying her intently and eyed him back playfully,

"Why are you looking at me like that," Aurora laughed. He shrugged his shoulders in response,

"You've just changed a lot, that's all," he said softly, "I missed you." His eyes grew softer and he shoved his hands through his hair smoothly. Aurora nodded her head in agreement,

"I missed you too," she said solemnly, "I'm sorry I never came back that night," she spoke, her words getting softer. All of the emotions from the night when she had pretty much abandoned him came flooding back to her and she hung her head in shame, afraid that she wouldn't be able to control the tears now forming in her eyes. She turned around and wiped at her face, embarrassed that she was crying for the second time today. It wasn't like her to be so weak but the frustration from the past couple of days was nearly unbearable. Sloane walked up behind her slowly and wrapped his arms around her gently, turning her around to face him. Aurora wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, tears flowing from her eyes,

"I'm so sorry," she said weakly. Sloane shook his head,

"You can't control Dom Aurora," he said reassuringly, "I know that." He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her head lightly as she crushed her body even closer to his. Aurora looked up from Sloane's chest and stared deeply into his warm, golden eyes. He held the side of her face gently with one of his hands and kissed her on the lips softly. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until she had felt the way he used to hold her once again. Aurora moved her hands from their place on his chest and ran them along his back affectionately. She could feel the strong muscles flexing in his back as she pressed herself closer against his body. He pulled away from her still holding her face and breathed heavily into her ear,

"When do you have to go back," he asked anxiously. She looked at him, not sure of whether she should go back to the house soon or not. Her "I'm just going for a drive story" wouldn't last for very long this time if she was going to be gone for more than a couple of hours. Aurora sighed deeply,

"I should probably getting going really soon," she said dimly, "Dom's going to wonder where I'm at if I'm gone for much longer." He nodded his head in acceptance and pulled me in for one last hug before I had to leave.

Dom blew through the stop sign and onto the highway, speeding quickly towards Aurora's old boyfriend's house. He knew Mia had been lying once he came home to check and see if Aurora was actually there. Jesse and Vince gave each other worried looks when Dom had began storming around the house yelling out Aurora's name, so they followed behind Dom to go look for her, just to make sure he wasn't going to do anything completely insane. They both knew how protective Dominic could be and didn't want him doing anything he was going to regret the next day.

Outside Aurora could hear the faint rumbling of car engines and her body immediately went stiff. _No way,_ she thought disbelievingly. Her cell phone began to shake rapidly in the pocket of her pants and she pulled away from Sloane quickly, reaching into her pocket with a forceful hand. The screen flashed "Dom" and Aurora groaned loudly,

"You've gotta' be kidding me." She flipped the phone open and held the phone to her ear fearfully,

"Hello," she said casually.

"If you're where I think you are, you better be outside and ready to go by the time we get there," Dom growled deeply into the phone. Aurora heard a small click and flipped her phone shut harshly,

"I have to go Sloane, I'm so sorry," she said anxiously, "I'll call you as soon as I can." Her voice was flat and her eyes burned with fear as she fumbled through her pockets hastily in search of her car keys. Sloane watched her intently and took one of her hands in his own,

"You don't have to do what he says Aurora," he said, starting to get angry. She looked at him longingly and shook her head,

"I'll call you," she said once more. Aurora kissed him on the lips one last time and ran out the door quickly. The faint sound of powerful car engines echoed into her ears as they neared closer to Sloane's house from the road. She looked down the street and watched as the three familiar cars turned around the corner sharply and sped up only to stop next to the curb in front of the lawn. Mia slid out of the passenger side of Dom's car in a hurry and ran up to Aurora with a worried look on her face,

"Sorry about this, he just sorta figured it out," Mia said apologetically, taking Aurora's hand in hers. She forced a smile and nodded her head. Mia took the keys from Aurora and climbed into her car, waving for her to get in too. As she walked to the passenger side of the car Aurora could see Dom's face through the windshield of his car and shivered as he glared at her angrily. It was going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I had a hard time writing it for some reason. Next chapter will be better and longer...I promise!_

_You know you love me,_

_AlexandraP_

_PS. I am seriously thinking of rewriting this chapter...what do you guys think? I think it's kind of crappy and that I should make it more action filled...but I don't knowwwwww!_

Truth

When Aurora and the team finally arrived back at the house, feelings of fear and anger began to find their way back into her mind. At first she had been angry with Dom but now, she was almost scared of how he was going to react. The way Dom spoke very little to her on the phone earlier was not a good sign and the prolonged silence was the scariest part of his anger; like the calm before a huge storm. Dom was unpredictable and she had no way of knowing what was going to happen.

Mia looked over at Aurora and smiled at her weakly. They were still sitting in the driveway, her car parked behind Dom's. Dom had wanted to keep a close eye on Aurora after they left Sloane's just in case she decided to try and persuade Mia into doing something stupid. Aurora could sense the same anxiousness coming from Mia and climbed out of the car wearily. Dom was leaning up against his car patiently, his face showing no sign of emotion and Aurora eyed him cautiously. He didn't even turn to look at her when she finally slammed the car door shut. Aurora took a deep breath and let it come hissing out through her teeth as she walked towards the house reluctantly,

"I thought I'd made my feelings about him clear Aurora," Dom said sternly, as he watched her pass by him and onto the front porch without even glancing up. Aurora paused slightly at the sound of his voice,

"You did," she said casually. There was a few seconds of silence before Dom replied back, his voice full of anger,

"So what," he continued on loudly, "you're just gonna' go around and disobey everything I say now," he asked her viciously. Aurora's face hardened as she snapped back around to face him,

"DISOBEY, Dominic?" she asked him in awe. Rage began to surge through her veins as she replied back defiantly,

"You're **not** my fucking father, so **GET OVER YOURSELF**," she spat venomously, her hands beginning to shake as she stared at back at him, her eyes lit with fire. A few moments went by and Dom said nothing. He only clenched his jaw and turned his head away as if ashamed by the very sight of her. But the fact that he had nothing to say to say only made the anger inside of her grow that much more. She spun back around impatiently after realizing he wasn't going to say anything back and practically kicked the front door open before slamming it shut behind her.

Vince, Jesse, Leon and Mia all stood next to their own cars and watched as Dom and Aurora had it out. They looked at each other subtly and exchanged worried glances, unsure of what to do next. Dom hadn't budged for a couple of minutes and none of them wanted to risk pissing him off even more by going inside before he did. They all knew Aurora hadn't actually had the final say in this fight and decided to wait it out, until Dom went into the house first. Dom clenched his fists tightly and shook them out slightly as he reopened his hands. Finally, he walked up the stairs and went into the house after Aurora. Vince and Jesse shook their heads in unison and leaned back up against their cars. Mia rolled her eyes at them both, annoyed at their casualty while Leon just sat motionlessly against his car.

Aurora grabbed both sides of her head and pulled at her hair roughly. She felt like punching something. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were still shaking from the adrenaline that had shot through her body only a few seconds ago. Dominic was being ridiculous and she couldn't believe he had actually gone so far as to follow her all the way over to Sloane's **house**. She shook her head in disbelief and slammed her palm up against the doorframe nearest to her. Dom's heavy footsteps were now trudging up the porch stairs and she growled in agony, _Fuck_ _he never gives up_. The front door swung open and Dom slammed it shut behind him making Aurora flinch. He was breathing heavily when he opened his mouth to speak,

"Don't walk away from me like that," he said in a frustrated tone. She rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms stubbornly. She heard him let out a large sigh,

"I'm not you're father," he said simply, "but I'm all you've got." Aurora replied without turning around to face Dom,

"I don't want you to act like my father," she said, pausing to choose her words carefully, "I want you to…I don't know what I want," she said wearily, shrugging her shoulders. Aurora shook her head out of frustration and began to walk up the stairs. _But I do know what I want_, she said to herself sadly, I'm just not allowed to say it. Dom had made it clear that he wasn't going to budge and she was starting to give up hope.

The faint sound of footsteps following her from behind startled her and she stopped abruptly when she reached the top of the stairs. She felt a hand grab onto her right arm and turn her around. When she looked up she was staring into a pair of soft, brown eyes and she widened her own in surprise. Dom was standing less than two inches away from her and she gave him a confused look. He brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand reassuringly and pulled her up against him, closing the space between them. Aurora's body stiffened in shock when she felt Dom's lips meet hers and she felt like she couldn't move.

Everything was happening so fast and the last damn thing she had expected him to do was kiss her. He put his free hand around her waist and she let go completely, her body relaxing as Dominic took control. Her hands roamed over his body freely as he continued to kiss her, before finally pulling away. She breathed unevenly as he held her close to him and pressed his face into her neck. He smelled like she had always remembered and she smiled at the thought of finally being close to him,

"What took you so damn long," she scolded. Dom laughed into her ear softly, took her face in his hands and kissed her once again.

"You're stubborn as hell," he said and then kissed her neck. Aurora started to object and he kissed her again,

"Will you stop it," she said, trying to catch her breath. Dom smirked proudly at the pitiful expression on her face as he pulled away from her and took a hold of her hands. She looked at him in disbelief,

"I didn't think you had the balls," she told him honestly. Dom frowned at her and looked serious now.

"Sorry," Aurora said sincerely. "I just…can't believe this is happening," she finished. He looked down at her, touched her lips gently and held her chin in his hand,

"I'm not goin' anywhere," he assured her, looking deeply into her eyes. Aurora put her hand on top of his and kissed the inside of it with the corner of her mouth. She was at a loss for words and settled for staying with him in this moment for as long as she could.

Downstairs, Jesse poked his head around the door cautiously as he looked around for any sign of Dom or Aurora before walking all the way into the house. After they all realized no one was screaming or yelling anymore, Vince, Mia and Leon followed closely behind Jesse. Mia looked at Jesse curiously as he pointed up to the top of the stairs and grinned at her. She hit him on the arm lightly,

"Go play video games or something," she said sarcastically. Vince, Jesse and Leon laughed quietly and made goo goo eyes at each other playfully. Mia laughed and rolled her eyes as pushed the three of them into the living room impatiently.

Dom glanced behind him and turned to ascend down the stairs, pulling her with him. Mia and the boys looked up at them as they walked down the stairs and Jesse smirked widely seeing Dom's hand around Aurora's.

"Well it's about damn time," Mia said with approval in her voice. Vince, Jesse and Leon clapped their hands in unison jokingly and Dom laughed,

"Very funny," he groaned, embarrassed to find that they had been watching him and Aurora so closely. Aurora looked at Dom with an amused expression on her face and smirked at his apparent discomfort. She looked back at the team and shrugged her shoulders in defeat and they all looked back at her happily, relieved that the fighting was finally over, for now…


	5. Small Notice!

Ok so I'm having a bit of a writers block…I can't seem to get this stupid fifth chapter written. No matter how hard I try nothing will come, no good dialogue, NOTHING! I refuse to update a bunch of sloppy crap so just hold on a little bit longer. Thanks for keeping track of this story it really motivates me! I will be back up and running soon, I swear.

You know you love me,

AlexandraP


	6. Chapter 6

That night the time for the team to be heading out to the races was becoming dangerously close and Aurora still hadn't figured out what she was going to wear. Dom and the boys had already headed out early so that they could stop by the garage before hand and put some finishing touches on Dom's engine. She watched them leave with a reluctant look in her eyes and Dom had kissed her on the lips reassuringly before he left. Mia had been ready to go for ten minutes already and was downstairs in the living room waiting for Aurora. She glanced at the clock on her cell phone anxiously,

"Aurora," she yelled from the stairs, "Are you ready yet!" She said loudly, the impatience rising in her voice. Aurora rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"Yeah. One more minute," she shouted back through her partially opened door. The truth was she couldn't help but worry about going to the races tonight. Dom had an image to maintain whether she liked it or not and the small fact irritated her immensely. The image of Dom with other girls ate away at her as she fidgeted with her appearance and tried to swallow her insecurities. Even though Dom was hers, she knew it meant nothing to the girls that hung around him and the thought of their hands on his body throbbed painfully in the back of her mind. She took a deep breath, trying to place her focus back on what she was going to wear and scanned her room in a hurry. Her ultra-low cut, black leather miniskirt was still in the same exact place it had been earlier when she'd tossed it onto her bed. She snatched the skirt up from where it had been lying and slid it up her body hastily. Her long, dark red hair cascaded in a wild fountain of curls down to the center of her back and nearly covered up the crocheted tank top she was wearing. Satisfied with her appearance she threw on her black boots and grabbed her cars keys off of her nightstand. The three silver chains that hung from the side of her black belt clinked together musically as she ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Mia. Mia's eyes grew wide in surprise as she looked Aurora up and down.

"You're wearing a miniskirt," she said still staring. Aurora rolled her eyes at the expression on Mia's face and laughed,

"Yeah, so," she asked blankly. Mia shook her head and spoke with her hands,

"Yeah, so, since when do _you _wear miniskirts," Mia said in utter confusion, as a small smile began to spread across her face. Aurora shrugged her shoulders in response and smirked slightly,

"Since I felt like it," she replied in an ornery voice, a full smile now flashing across her face. Mia laughed at her.

"Yeah well feel like it more often, Dom's gonna' freak," she stated casually. Aurora winked at Mia playfully and began to stride towards the door confidently,

"Exactly," she said simply.

Once arriving at the races the two of them pulled up beside Vince's car one by one and Aurora came to a screeching halt, causing a few of the other racers to look at her cautiously. She stared back at them with a raised eyebrow and stepped out of her car, closing the door shut behind her with more force than she had intended. Mia nodded at Aurora as she climbed out of her own car and motioned for her to go on without her. She wandered over to Vince and started in on him about the dishes he had left in the sink after dinner earlier that night and Aurora chuckled to herself as she watched Vince's face light up in shame while Mia scolded him openly in front of the other racers. Her eyes wandered over to where Dom was leaning against the hood of his own car. His face was stoic and his arms were crossed cockily across his chest. Aurora smiled to herself and continued to gaze at him contently. She wondered if he could sense the worry that seemed to be seeping out from within her and continued to stare at him blankly in a trance of thought. Her trance was interrupted as she watched Dom face her suddenly the expression on his face changing dramatically. Dom's nostrils suddenly flared up in anger and Aurora furrowed her brow at him in response, puzzled by the sudden look of terror smeared across his face. Aurora shook her head at him in confusion as she felt a hand slide onto her hip firmly and she understood. She froze immediately as waves of tension ran through her body in response to the unknown touch. The sensation of hot breath trickled down her neck and sent chills down her spine as a deep voice whispered seductively into her ear,

"Long time, no see," the voice said, its familiar Australian accent dancing around her musically. _You've got to be fucking kidding me _she thought angrily. Aurora's icy, blue eyes flickered over to Dom's, now in shock and watched his face harden into stone as he began to walk over to the two of them. Aurora turned around quickly to face Sloane, her face twisted into a frown.

"What the hell are you doing here," she spat at him furiously. A wicked grin spread across his face and he looked at her innocently,

"You never called," he replied instantly. Aurora looked back at him in disgust,

"You're an idiot," she growled through clenched teeth. Sloane pretended to look hurt and put his hands over his heart dramatically.

"What? You're not happy to see me," he questioned in a surprised tone. She rolled her eyes at him, annoyed that he had actually had the nerve to show up here. After Dom had followed her all the way his house earlier today to get her _personally_, she thought he would have gotten the hint, but some people never get it. She knew she had brought this on herself, she was the one who came crying to him, she was the one who had made herself vulnerable, and she was the one who kissed him back; knowing full and well how she felt about Dom. It hurt her to hear the sharpness in her voice and the look on Sloane's face was slowly changing; she knew he understood. He narrowed his eyes at her accusingly and his gaze flitted to look past her.

Aurora sighed. She could hear the sound of Dom's heavy footsteps coming up from behind them and her heartbeat sped up nervously as she spun around to face him. He was only a few feet away from them now and was staring Sloane down with a dark look. She turned back around quickly to face Sloane, pleading him with worried eyes,

"Go. Now," she said firmly. Sloane looked at her reluctantly but finally gave up and nodded his head at her, a sad look in his eyes. He brushed the side of her face gently and looked at her longingly before he turned back around and got onto his street bike. Dom walked up and stood in front of her protectively as he watched Sloane drive away from the races in a hurry. A low growl crept from deep inside Dom's chest as he turned back around to face her, a look of skepticism forming on his face. Aurora shrugged her shoulders at him in response to the look of question on his face and Dom continued to stare back at her, his head cocked to the side. After a few moments he relinquished his gaze from Aurora and took her hand in his. She followed him willingly to his car, her hand still wrapped around his firmly. He set her beside him against the hood and raised his arms above his head superiorly.

"Time to race," Dom's voice boomed loudly throughout the scattered groups of people. Aurora watched in awe as people ran eagerly from their groups of friends and got into their cars quickly to see his race. He walked in front of Aurora slowly and put his hands firmly on her hips. Lifting her up easily he wrapped her legs around his torso comfortably and pushed her up against the hood of his car. She blushed slightly at their position,

"Dom, I'm wearing a miniskirt," she said looking around anxiously. A small smile played on Dom's lips at the tension in her body and a low chuckle escaped from his throat,

"I noticed," he said seductively. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and snaked her arms around his neck anyways, proud that her plan had worked. He kissed her on the mouth softly and spun back around to place her on the ground once more. She leaned into him and slid her arm behind his back as he placed a heavy arm to rest on her shoulders. The crowd was cheering and yelling for Dom to hurry up and he hugged her tightly, bringing her around to face him with one arm and climbed into his car grinning at her confidently. Aurora watched as he drove away and climbed into her own car to follow the rest of the team over to the starting line for Dom's race.

Dom's red skyline was flying down the street in a red blur along with three other cars trailing closely behind him as he passed the finish line in first place. _As usual _Aurora thought to herself. He came to a skidding halt shortly after and climbed out of his car victoriously. Jesse and the boys were already walking towards Dom before he had even stopped his car to congratulate him on his win, looking at the wad of cash he had scored with hungry excitement in their eyes. Aurora sighed restlessly as she observed them all from the spot where she was leaning against her own car. Mia was sitting next to her quietly doing the same. Dom glanced up over the crowd of people now surrounding him and smiled at her proudly as he continued talking coolly to his friends. She watched him anxiously, keeping her eyes peeled for racer chasers. The same two blondes from the day before were whispering in one another's ears suspiciously and she narrowed her eyes at them. Aurora watched as they pushed through the crowd of people gathered around Dom easily and grabbed onto his arms in a hungry way. Aurora continued to glare at them, waiting for Dom to notice her eyes glued upon him. Mia had noticed the look on her face and breathed deeply,

"He'd be stupid to go there. Don't think he doesn't know that," she said, trying to reassure her. Aurora looked at Mia, a frown on her face. She rolled her eyes in doubt and turned her attention back to Dom.

"Yeah. We'll see." She said negatively. Dom could feel Aurora's eyes burning through him and looked up to see her face. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she stared at him with expectancy and waited for him to make his move. He had half the mind to toy with her a little but decided against it when he saw her eying the two girls hatefully, imagining what she would do to them if they stepped out of line more than likely. She had the ability to take both girls out easily and he knew that. Aurora wasn't dumb, but was often blinded by her anger easily and he wasn't going to push it. He looked down at the two blonde's sweetly.

"Excuse me ladies," he said politely, attempting to pull away. Their faces dropped sadly and they both shot him a pouty look in an attempt to convince him to stay with them for just a little longer.

"Come on Dom. You know you want to stay with us tonight," the girl on the right of him said sexily, as the one on the left of him massaged his chest persuasively.

"Sorry girls, she owns me now," he said, pointing his head towards Aurora. Aurora stared at the blondes with a raised eyebrow and the girls snorted at him in disappointment.

"Fine," they said in unison, as they sulked away in search of another man to entertain them the night. Dom looked across the crowd to Aurora and gave her a raised eyebrow of his own as he began to shuffle through the group of people and over to her. He smiled at her innocently and she smirked back slightly, keeping her arms crossed.

"Come on. You gonna' stay mad at me all night," he pleaded childishly. She looked away from him, hiding the smile beginning to form on her lips and sighed loudly. Dom leaned his head down slowly, keeping his eyes on hers and kissed her collar bone softly. He could see the corner of her lips turn up in response and he smiled as he slid his head up to kiss her neck. Aurora's arms were still crossed in defense so he grasped her wrists firmly, forcing her to open them back up. His hand took the side of her face gently and moved it towards his own, so that he could look into her eyes. Aurora's hands were still pinned to her sides and Dom smirked at her playfully. Her eyes darted from the ground and back up to his in a flash, unable to stray for long. She let out a deep sigh, remembering how to breathe yet again.

"What do you want," she asked, eyeing him skeptically. A wicked grin spread across Dom's face and she instantly regretted the question. Aurora looked at him with narrowed eyes and tried to sound disgusted,

"You're sick," she said, stifling a laugh. He chuckled in amusement at her response and she squirmed restlessly in his grip, attempting to almost knee him in his groin. He backed away from her quickly, shielding his lower half automatically. Mia and the boys had looked up from their conversation and were laughing at Dom's close call. Aurora pointed a finger at Dom to intimidate him and he pretended to cower. She turned to around to face the rest of team, her finger still pointing towards Dom behind her,

"Now I know where you two get it from," she said in an attempt to scold the two other boys. Vince and Jesse's faces lit up again and Aurora's mouth dropped opened in question but two strong arms were wrapped around her torso and she was suddenly lifted into the air. Dom flipped her around to face him easily in midair and she let out a cry of shock, well aware of the fact that she was still in a miniskirt. He smirked at her surprise and squeezed her even tighter, bringing her face down to his. His lips found hers eagerly and her body relaxed in response, as she kissed him back with just as much force. When he finally pulled away, the look on her face had softened in defeat and her eyes gazed up at his lovingly. Dom kissed her on the forehead before placing her back down on the ground in front of him. Mia and the boys had resumed their conversation and were waiting impatiently for Dom and Aurora to finish their display of public affection.

"Yo, so are you two like done now," Leon asked sarcastically. Vince and Jesse laughed in unison as Mia hid her laugh. Leon flung his hands out beside him and questioned them again,

"Well," he asked, giving the two of them an anxious look. Aurora nodded her head and squeezed Dom's hand one last time before she approached the group and went to her own car, ready to leave. Dom nodded in response and got into his own car as well, Mia and the boys following suit behind him. The party was at their house again tonight, and he didn't want to leave their guests waiting, now did he?


	7. Chapter 7

Aurora shuffled through the phonebook on her cell phone as she drove speedily down the highway on her way home

Aurora shuffled through the phonebook on her cell phone as she drove speedily down the highway on her way home. The rest of the team led the way in front of her and were going insanely quick. She tried desperately to keep her eyes on the road while she fumbled with her cell phone in one hand. She scrolled down the long list until she saw the number she wanted and sighed deeply before she clicked the call button. The dial tone sounded a couple of times before Sloane picked up and answered glumly.

"Hello," he said his usual melodic tone now low and soft. Her heart twisted with guilt at the saddened sound of his voice and she finally replied,

"Hey," she hesitated, suddenly self-conscious of how to speak, "I'm sorry about earlier but seriously what were you thinking Sloane," Aurora asked quickly, avoiding what she really wanted to say. Silence weighed down heavily on them both before his voice finally broke through,

"I was thinking I really needed to see you," he continued bitterly, "and apparently you didn't think to tell me that you and Dom were an item now." His tone was accusing and she bit her lip. He was absolutely right, he had no idea. How was he supposed to know she would react that way when he showed up? She wanted to slap herself for leading Sloane on. Sloane had been nothing but a distraction. She had needed a way to get to Dom and Slone was it; nothing more than that. Aurora groaned at her own immaturity. 

"Slone…I should have never," but her voice became drowned out by his angry response,

"Come crying to me in the first place," he finished bluntly. Her heart sank and tears stung at her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you," she said, her voice cracking under the pressure. She choked back the tears threatening to fall and kept her eyes on the road as she awaited his response. Sloane's breath rushed through the phone in static before he answered her once again.

"Just don't expect me to be there the next time he treats you like shit," he said blankly. Aurora heard a dull click on the other end of the line and flipped her phone shut harshly. Irritated with herself she threw the phone into the seat beside her and slammed her foot into the gas pedal of her car. The team had gotten a little ahead of her and she needed to catch up. She had gotten the reaction she expected from Sloane but still she hadn't expected him to be so short about it. It wasn't like Sloane to be so unforgiving, which only further proved how fucking stupid she had really been. This time she knew he was for real. This time she knew there was no going back to Sloane, **ever**. Dom was who she really wanted, deep inside she had always known this but Sloane still meant so much to her. He had been there for her when Dom wasn't emotionally available and he had been the one she always knew she could depend on for support. Now she'd officially made an ass of herself and it was over. No more Sloane. She couldn't believe how she had let it end so horribly. Anger continued to seer through her as she drove aggressively through the night. They were nearly home and she had to calm herself down. Dom couldn't know she had talked to Sloane and she needed to compose herself before he noticed something was wrong with her. She breathed deeply through her nostrils and released the air out through her parted lips as drove silently the rest of the way home, tears running down her face, absent of her cries. 

The engine of her car roared loudly as she pulled up the driveway and came to a stop behind Dom. Suddenly aware of the tears still falling from her eyes she turned away from him and wiped them off hastily before Dom opened her door. She looked up at him and forced a small smile. With one hand still holding her door open, he placed the other on the top of her car and leaned down to look at Aurora with careful eyes. 

"You ok," he asked her, sounding concerned. She looked at him, pretending to seem confused by his question,

"I'm fine," she said as convincingly as she could although, Dom seemed unmoved by her response and narrowed his eyes at her in doubt.

"And you're sure," he said skeptically. Aurora widened her eyes and nodded her head at him vigorously,

"_Yes_. I'm fine, can we go to the party now," she questioned hopefully. He hesitated for a short moment and finally moved his right hand from on top of her car, taking her left one in his own instead. Aurora shoved the car door shut and threw an annoyed glance at Mia and the rest of the boys as she followed him into the house. 

Name a racer, a racer chaser, a mechanic or a ritualistic contender of the street races and they were there. What was probably close to sixty people were crowded tightly into the living room and dancing to the loud music pumping from the stereo system. There were couples making out in various corners of each room in the house and coolers of beer placed randomly throughout the kitchen. Outside, numerous cars lined the curb of the street in front of the house. Aurora was used to the evening festivities and looked unimpressed by the large amount of people as she strode through the front door of the house closely behind Dom. He released his hand from hers as he slowly made his way to the kitchen for a beer. She observed him as he mingled with several people amongst the crowd and talked animatedly to them. Mia was nowhere to be found amongst the crowd of people and Aurora wondered where she was. She saw Vince walking towards her with one arm slung sloppily around a racer chaser and he flashed her a devilish grin. Aurora narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Hey you seen Mia," she asked him curiously. Vince snorted at her mockingly and pointed behind him as he continued to saunter past her. Aurora shoved him in his shoulder playfully, causing him to stumble a little to the side. Beer sloshed out of the bottle in his hand and the girl with him yelped in surprise as the liquid splashed onto her shirt and drenched parts of her hair. Aurora smiled to herself and hurried past the two of them and continued into the back towards Mia's room. When she got to the doorway Mia was laying down on her bed lazily, reading a book. Aurora smiled at the sight with an adoring smile. Mia was the responsible one, the smart one. She always admired her ability to stay so normal in their hectic kind of a lifestyle and often went to Mia when she just wanted to be a normal girl. Mia had the ability to make her feel so calm when she talked to her. Aurora leaned up against the doorframe.

"Whatcha' readin'," she asked casually. Mia smiled and responded without looking up,

"The 'Catcher in the Rye'." Aurora laughed at her softly,

"You're actually doing that stupid crap,' she asked, seeming confused. Mia faced her with an offensive look,

"We'll see who's laughing when you come asking me for help on the test next week," she stated with a raised eyebrow. Aurora's face turned serious and she shrugged her shoulders,

"Touché," she said, accepting her defeat. Mia turned back to her book and continued to read in silence. Aurora watched her for a few moments and finally leaned up from her place on the doorframe. 

"Enjoy your book, I'm gonna' go party," she said sarcastically as she spun her finger around in the air. 

As she entered back into the living room she saw Jesse and Leon sitting on the edge of the couch. The two of them were staring intently at the television screen as they raced their cars rapidly through a dirt course on the Playstation. People were gathered thickly around the couch against the wall and girls were cheering encouragingly to both of them from the side. Aurora laughed to herself at the sight and searched for Dom in the crowd of people in front of her. She spotted him talking with one of the racer chasers from earlier that night and she could feel the expression on her face darkening. As if he had felt her eyes upon him almost instantly he looked up from his conversation. Aurora took hard strides towards him and looked at the girl challengingly. Dom placed a hand around Aurora's right arm and attempted to pull her to him slowly. She took a deep breath in through her nostrils, never taking her gaze away from the blonde. 

"Dude, you just don't get it," she spoke lowly, but Dom interrupted her. 

"Why don't you go upstairs to my room and I'll meet you there," he said persuasively. Aurora felt her heart skip a beat at his suggestion and the girl next to him frowned. She felt a small smile creep up onto her lips at the girl's reaction and nodded her head in agreement. 

"Don't wait up," she spat at the blonde hatefully. Dom rolled his eyes at her childish remark and shoved her towards his room. Aurora shot him a warning glance but continued up the stairs anyways. She wasn't sure what just happened. Dom had told her to go to _his _room…hadn't he? The thought of being with Dom for the night made her nervous. It wasn't that she'd never been with a guy; she just hadn't ever **been** with a guy. What if he expected more from her than she was willing to give? Would Dom understand or would he become bored with her and move onto someone more "experienced." She didn't want him to think she was immature and if she refused to have sex with him he might not want to be with her anymore. Her stomach churned anxiously as she reached the top of the stairs and walked reluctantly into his room.

"Shit, _shit, __**shit**_," she fumed spastically, trying to calm herself down. The sound of Dom's footsteps coming up the stairs could be heard faintly outside the closed door and she sighed. Dom walked in silently and closed the door behind him. She watched as he turned around to face her and leaned up against the door to stare back at her. Aurora bit her lower lip and let her gaze shift to the floor and then back up again. He smirked at her apparent nervousness and strode over to where she was sitting on his bed. She looked up at him longingly and ran a hand down the front of his stomach, lingering on the top of his jeans. One of his hands lowered down and brushed the side of her face softly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, letting him hold her face up as she looked back at him shyly. He smiled at the look on her face and fell onto his knees, pulling her legs around him. Her lips met his hungrily and she wound both arms around his neck tightly. Dom's hands ran up her back firmly, sending chills up her spine. She leaned back willingly and groaned slightly as his weight crept on top of her. His hands found hers behind his neck and he took her wrists to pin them above her head. Gently he kissed her on her collarbone and then moved his way up along her neck slowly. Her breathing was heavy now as he neared the corner of her mouth and found her lips once again. She wriggled her arms free from his grasp and ran her fingers up his back. Dom's skin rose into goose bumps at her touch and she smiled to herself. He placed his hand behind her neck as he kissed her even deeper, his other hand moving down her side to tug at her skirt. Her body went rigid at the gesture and she turned her face away from him. Dom's face grew concerned,

"What's wrong," he asked breathily. Aurora rose up, pushing him off of her slightly with her hands pressing on his chest. He looked at her with a confused expression and she shook her head,

"I can't do it," she stated, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Dom's gaze softened as he continued to look at her and he took her hand. 

"You don't have to," he said, sounding worried. Aurora squeezed his hand in response and turned her body towards him. She let her head fall onto his chest and he stroked her hair smoothly. A breath she forgot she had been holding escaped from her chest and she wrapped her arms around Dom's waist. He held her like that for a few moments before she finally pulled away,

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Dom shook his head at her and replied leaning down to look her in the eyes,

"Don't be." Aurora kissed him on the lips softly and started to get up but Dom held her down.

"You still wanna' stay in here with me tonight," he asked hopefully. She looked at him like he was crazy,

"Duh," she responded automatically. _He really is crazy _she thought. He shouldn't have even asked about that one. I'd stay with him anywhere. 


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Ok so here is the deal, I have a little bit started on the next chapter for this story but I feel like this story is going nowhere and I MIGHT reconsider continuing to write it…soo maybe you guys should start commenting me with ideas or I can start having you vote on what you want to happen so this thing will be more interesting. I didn't get a plot going I just sort of started this story on impulse and I feel that it is sinking fast so start commenting people!

You know you love me,

AlexandraP


End file.
